APH Rare pair week 2017
by Freeandbored
Summary: Every chapter is a different story, same characters: Netherlands x Taiwan / NedTai
1. Saturday

**Summary:** sometimes time for ourselves is good, sometimes no...

Saturday

Lars spent Saturday morning gardening. Mei was just observing him this time, even though both loved to garden together. That morning, when she woke up, he wasn't in bed, she found him outside. He had so much work that week and he needed to relax at his own way. When he was stressed, he used to clean up the house, and gardening. She didn't completely agree with his idea of relax, but it seemed to work for him.

The garden looked beautiful, almost all the flowers were in bloom, he didn't admit it but he was proud of it. Mei thought that it was cute how delicate he was with his flowers and there was no one who knew more about them than he. His favorite was the tulip; he had grown a lot of all colors. There were some other like roses, daffodils, geraniums and peonies. They even had a vegetable patch. Mei knew that the garden was his favorite place, and the most important, besides his office.

She remembered when after some dates, he gave her a bouquet of tulips. Somewhere, she had read that tulips meant "declaration of love"; that was his way to take the next step and make their relationship official. He wasn't good at talk about his feelings, but those little details were more than enough for her.

"Let's have lunch! You have been working all morning. Take a break" she said.

"I'm almost done. I need to pull up some weeds, and then, paint the fence"

"Ok, but please, eat something first"

"Alright" He said. And he washed his hands.

Then, both ate while talking about the things they were going to do: he'll continue gardening and she'll do some laundry. Actually, she wanted to help him, but she thought that maybe he wanted some time alone. She always gave him his own space, so, she didn't say anything.

"I'm going to wash the dishes, and then…"

"Do you want to help me?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, sure" she said surprised.

The truth was that he needed to concentrate, and distract his mind in this work, but they always gardening together and he missed listen to her singing, and even talk with the flowers. It was funnier than being alone. He needed to relax, it was true, he liked silence, but he needed her company too.

They were in silence, pulling up some weeds, when she started singing but then she stopped. She looked sideways at him. He was looking at her, as if he was waiting for something.

"Sorry" she said.

"Why? You know I love your voice"

He approached and put a flower in her hair. She smiled and kissed him. She used to wear them, but that day, she was so busy looking for him that she had forgot it. Then, she continued singing, and sometimes he did it too. Now, that Saturday was perfect.


	2. Music for us

**Summary:** Lars learns to believe in himself, with a little help of Mei...

Music for us

People say that love is blind and definitely it's deaf too. Lars' siblings and friends didn't know in which moment, he thought it would be a good idea to play an instrument. They were so curious, so they asked him to play something. He was completely focused, trying to read the notes and playing at the same time, but let's be honest, it sounded as if he was hanging a cat. It was true, curiosity killed the cat.

Mei was the only one who clapped. Emma tried her best to say something nice, but even she didn't know what to say, so all of them faked a smile. Anyways, they guessed, Mei's opinion was the most important for him.

"Aww you are playing better!" Mei said excited.

Lars gave a hint of a smile, and she kissed him on the cheek. He seemed embarrassed and happy. A completely different Lars they usually saw. The Lars they knew was blunt and he always was in a very bad mood. Well, at least he wasn't like that with her.

"So?" Lars asked them.

He was waiting for an answer. Emma said she agreed with Mei. And the others nodded. Mei asked him to play again. Yes, love is blind and deaf. He was about to do it when Henri spoke:

"Oh! Look at the hour. I need to go… somewhere"

"Me too. You know how Lukas is when is about being late, we'll go to my _parents'_ house" Mathias said.

"If you mean Tino and Berwald, send them greetings from me, please" Emma asked.

"Ok, bye"

"Yeah, whatever, I _really_ have to go. I have dinner with my brother and the stupid potato brothers" Lovino said, and actually he was saying the truth.

Antonio was about to stand up when Emma looked at him. He sighed and sat again. After a couple of minutes, they looked at each other thinking it was enough, they said they had things to do, and left.

"They didn't like it. I was right, I suck at this" Lars said disappointed.

"No, don't say that. You just need patient, and practice" Mei told him.

"I know that. And honestly, I don't know why you say I'm improving. Did you see their face?" he asked.

"Well, it's because I know you are trying your best. I'm sure you'll do it better the next time"

That's what he loved about her, she was always optimistic and cheerful, nothing like him, if it wasn't for her, he had never try that in the first place. Mei was a very musical person, she loved to sing, her voice was really sweet, and she always wanted to initiate a duet, but he was awkward and shy. Besides, she played the violin, so he thought it could be nice if, instead, they could play a duet.

When he was a kid, he learnt to play the cello, but for some new interests he gave up, so he decided to restart. He hardly remembered his lessons but how difficult it could be? He bought a book, and watched videos on internet. The result was some neighbors asking them what that noise was, and the scared face of his friends. Somehow, Mei was fine with it. She always told him that he just needed to be patient. And patience wasn't his best virtue.

Lars sometimes felt as teenager, trying to get the attention of his crush. And he felt even more pathetic because he was already an adult and that girl was his girlfriend who loved him endlessly. He didn't need those tricks, but he wanted to make something for her. He asked Roderich Edelstein for help, and he told him the same: _"You need practice and patience"._

"I know you'll succeed. I believe in you" Mei said smiling.

Then he practiced every day after work, this time without public, and not paying attention at the neighbors. He closed his eyes, feeling the music, and forgetting those voices in his head who told him he couldn't do it. And above all, thinking about Mei, to feel motivated, the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint her.

Months passed and they had a Christmas party, the perfect occasion to give a little concert and show everyone he had talent. The others were worried, it have been months since that last awful concert, and they weren't sure what to expect. Lars was nervous, both families and their closest friends were there, then he looked at Mei and she smiled.

"Come on, we can do this" she said and kissed him.

He took a deep breath and both started playing. Everyone was quiet; the only sound there was the one of the music. They were surprised and this time their smiles were real, and they were clapping. But no one was as proud as she was.

Now, they play together. Sometimes, he plays just for her. She is his inspiration, after all.


	3. Home

**Summary:** family is a treasure

Home

Mei arrived at home from work. It had been a busy day, but she was glad because it was Friday. The kids welcomed her, and she kissed and hugged them. Lars was on the phone; he looked at her and smiled. Then he hung up, and before he could talk, she hugged him.

"You look great in that" she giggled, pointing at the apron he was wearing.

He raised an eyebrow, gave a hint of a smile, and kissed her slowly. "Don't tease me", he said and kissed her again.

"Emma called; she'll bring the cake in the morning"

"Her cakes are the best. Too bad we have to wait until tomorrow"

They walked into the dining room, and talked about their day. Later, both washed the dishes and spent the rest of the afternoon in the garden, enjoying the fresh breeze and admiring all the flowers in bloom, while the kids were playing with Miffy and Plum.

"Kids, it's bath time" Lars said.

Mei helped him to dress the children because sometimes, they didn't want to leave the bathtub. She was a little bit stricter than him, contrary to everyone could think. Minutes later, they had dinner.

"Mommy, will you read me a fairy tale before sleep?" Vincent asked.

"Of course, sweetie" she said winking at him.

"Then, I'll wash the dishes" Lars said and she nodded.

Mei sighed, the next day they'll celebrate Anri's second birthday, and all the family was invited, it would be another busy day, but those moments were worth it. Mei sang Anri to sleep. Then, she sat on Vincent's bed and read him a story about a wolf and a princess. When he fell asleep, she kissed them and went out quietly.

She thought about her children, and it seemed that they were growing up so fast. Vincent was 5 years old and he was in kinder garden; he looked like Lars when he was his age, except that he had brown eyes. But his personality was exactly like hers, he was very lively and witty, always making questions.

On the other hand, Anri was still a baby. She was calm and cheerful; she slept all night and none of them had to wake up at night to change diapers or feed her. Now, she could walk alone and talk. She followed her big brother everywhere. At his own way, Vincent took care of her, and both played together peacefully.

Mei remembered when she realized she was pregnant. She and Lars lived in a little apartment and they weren't married yet. When they couldn't sleep they talked about buying a big house and having three children, after all, she had three brothers and he had two.

Her childhood was happy, surrounded by three brothers with different personalities, eccentric relatives, and her loving and supportive parents. Her big brother was the real authority. But Lars' wasn't as happy, his parents worked all day, and they rarely were at home. They missed some important events in his life and then tried to apologize with expensive presents.

So, when she told him she was pregnant, he was happy but he wondered if he could be a good father. He became overprotective with her, and got her everything she fancied. At the beginning, Mei found it cute, but later she worried for being too spoiled. All his fears vanished when he held Vincent for first time.

When Anri was born, they were already married but they still lived in the little apartment. Then, she got a better job and they could buy a house, not as big as they imagined, but it had a garden, and they even had a rabbit and a cat as pets. Now, they were a happy family.

She found Lars reading in the living room. She sat on his lap and he hugged her. They talked about the next day; almost everything was ready to their daughter's party. Then, she said she had something to tell him. She took his hand and put it on her belly. He was quiet, thinking, and then he asked:

"Are you…?"

"Yes" she said with a smile.

"Since when do you know it?"

"I went to the doctor this morning; I wanted to be sure before telling you. I am two months pregnant"

He kissed her and embraced her tightly.

"But don't tell a word tomorrow"

"Alright, it'll be our secret… for the moment" he said.

"Now, what if we take a bath and then go to bed, we have so much to do tomorrow" she said taking his hand.

He smiled and followed her.

* * *

 _Note: i wasn't sure about which name use for their daughter, she was Laurien, but I decided to use Anri, since I think it's a cute name._


	4. 1623

"…you and I knew strange corners of life."

 _—_ F. Scott Fitzgerald _, This Side of Paradise_

 **1623**

My men and I arrive to this island: Formosa, as Portugal called it. It means beautiful, and he's right, the island is a paradise. I haven't seen _her_ yet, but I know that I'll meet her soon. And I wasn't wrong, my assistant told me: _"There is a girl"._ She was there, looking at us with rage. I approach, she doesn't move.

"Formosa?" I ask.

She doesn't respond.

"Formosa" I repeat.

She is wearing flowers in her long hair. Her dress is colorful, and she is barefoot. She looks so small and delicate, but her glare... intimidates me. If she were a human, she could be like 14 or 15 years old. I ask my men to don't touch her; I don't want someone could hurt her. From now on, I'm going to keep an eye on her.

"My name is Taiwan" she says.

(ooo)

"Formosa?" he asks.

I don't respond.

"Formosa" he repeats.

I look at him angrily. He seems uncomfortable. Then he says something to the other men and they leave us alone. He approaches but I don't move.

"My name is Taiwan" I say.

He looks at me, I'm afraid, he has an intimidating aura, and he is the tallest man I have ever seen, and his cold green eyes... The same color of Spain's and Portugal's but his are different. At least, Portugal and Spain smiled and tried to talk with me but he, he is just standing there, looking at me as if he didn't know what to say.

(ooo)

No matter what I do, what I say, what things I give her: the dresses, the candies, the little presents, she rejects them. She says she doesn't need anything from me, and calls me stupid and other things in a language I don't speak. I know the others make fun of me. I don't care. I am here for business, not to spoil that girl, but still, I need that she knows I am trustworthy. I'm not used to these matters, I have two siblings but I didn't have to tolerate their quick temper as I'm doing with her. That makes me think about them, I wonder what they are doing in these moments, if they are fine…

(ooo)

He gives me so many things, and I don't know what to do with all that, I don't want it. If he thinks he could gain me with his stupid presents, he's wrong. His people invaded my land, and imposed their habits and beliefs to my people. I don't like it. He must know it, but he doesn't do anything to avoid it.

I hate him. He is teaching me his strange language, even though, he knows both of us have the same language. He insists in making me read those dusty books. I don't care. I don't want to be with him, why doesn't he return to his land? I tell him I'm tired of him in one of the languages my people speak. The worst is when Spain is here and they fight for me as if I were a prize.

I tell him that I hate him, that I'm scared. The things those men do with my home and my people break my heart. And I can't do anything. I ran to the woods, I want to hide.

"Don't follow me. I hate you" I say.

He tells me he already knows it. He finds me. I yell and he does the same, we fight and say so much things that we can't understand. I'm crying in front of him, even if I promise myself to not doing it.

(ooo)

I tried to teach her my language. Then, she murmurs something I don't understand. I even try to speak the language we have in common as countries, but she doesn't talk to me.

She's mad at me, she ran at the woods, I sigh and follow her.

"Don't follow me, I hate you" she says.

"I know, you tell me this everyday" I respond. I am tired of this game.

She hates me. I know, and I hate myself for what we are doing to her people and her land. She is sad and angry, and it's my fault. She yells at me and I do the same, I'm desperate, and she cries, I turned her sweet smile into tears. I want to approach and comfort her. I hug her, it's the most awkward hug, but it's the least I can do, I don't know what to tell her.

She hits me in the chest with her fists. I let her cry, she needs it… I embrace her for what I thought it was an eternity, until she falls asleep. I observe her, she looks so inoffensive, I wonder if someday this is going to end, I don't like what the men are doing here, but I can't disobey my boss' orders. I'm just a puppet, she and I are.

(ooo)

I wake up. I'm in his bed and he is there, sleeping in the floor. He doesn't seem that scary when he sleeps. I could escape, but not now. I'm still tired of so much crying. I can't believe he comforted me.

Although all the horrible things I told him, and how many times I rejected his presents, he comforted me. I feel guilty. He tried to protect me. Why is he so patient? In his place, I would give up.

I observe him carefully, if he were a human, he'll probably be 20 years old, I'm not sure, but I've looked at some of the other men, and there is no difference. He has a scar in the forehead, I wonder what happened.

He wakes up and sees me. And for the first time, I thank him. He seems surprised and I laugh at him.

(ooo)

We fought again. She threw me one of my books to my head. Then, she left. She ran at the woods again. I can't find her. Where is she? It's raining. I'm worried, my assistant can't find her either.

I'm really worried. What if she is hurt? What if she is in danger? I go to the woods too. It's almost night, and I find her, she is sleeping, and when I touch her I notice that she has fever. It must be because all the things are happening here.

She opens her eyes and sees me, but falls asleep again. I take her home. I hope she gets better soon.

I don't know what happened. I threw him his book, and ran. I got lost and then it was raining. I was cold, and started to feel dizzy and weak. I found a safe place and I fell asleep. I woke up and I…. saw him. But I fell asleep again.

Now, I'm in bed. He is sleeping in a chair next to me. I still feel dizzy, so I stay there. He wakes up and sees me.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

I can recognize he is concerned.

"I'm tired" I say.

"Then, sleep. I'll bring you something to eat" and he left.

I think he saved me.

(ooo)

At some point, we started an unusual friendship, if I can call it that way. She sometimes plays jokes on me, and asks me so many questions, I tried to be patient and don't lose her trust. I tell her about my travels, how my land is, about my family… and how much I miss them. She has family too, but she doesn't talk too much about them, and I understand it.

Sometimes, she puts little animals on my desk, or plays with Miffy. But as the days pass, she just puts flowers, and I keep some in a book. Those flowers remind me of her.

I think I trust him now. He doesn't get mad when I put bugs or frogs on his desk, and answer all my questions. It must be interesting travel as much as he has done it. His land seems so different from here. I'd like to go there one day, but I don't tell him. It's my secret.

He looks nostalgic when he talks about his siblings. I change the matter, because I don't really want to talk about mine. He understands. At this point, I think he is not as bad as I thought.

Sometimes, he sighs when I ask something, I told him that Spain and Portugal never sighed, and he says sarcastically: "I'm sorry for not being them".

"Don't be jealous" I say.

He doesn't laugh, he just ignore me.

 **1662**

We surrendered, and we were expulsed. I have to return to my land. But first, I want to see her and say goodbye. She seems sad, but I know she isn't going to admit it.

"Maybe, we'll see again in other circumstances", she says.

"I hope so. Please take care of yourself" I tell her and she embrace me.

(ooo)

He has to return to his land. They were expulsed. I want to say goodbye. I finally find him. He looks sad. I'm sad too, I want to tell him but my pride doesn't let me. He probably knows it.

The only thing I say is that I hope we'll see again. But my voice sounds as if I didn't care. He tells me the same, and asks me to take care. I can't help myself and I hug him.

I'm pretty sure. We'll see again.

 **Present day…**

Another world meeting, I am bored, I look at the others, some of them try their best to not falling asleep, and then I see a funny face, I try to not laugh. She knows better than anyone, I don't laugh easily, but she… she is the only one who can make me smile without so much effort. She hasn't changed too much; she still likes to play jokes. China and I are her favorite victims.

When the meeting finished, I invite her to have lunch. She accepts. We haven't talk in a while; we have been working a lot. She tells me she wants to visit my place again; she says that I'll be her personal tourist guide as she has been when I visit her.

I agree.

"It's fine. Other countries ask me the same when they visit me, you know?"

"And you have fun with them?" she asks.

"Hey, are you jealous?" I tease.

"Of course no!"

Hundred years have passed, and somehow, we became closer. I enjoy spend time with her, she is very funny, and both share love for gardening. I know some people think we have nothing in common, and honestly, I'm very surprised that after all, she considers me her friend.

By accident, I throw my books and my notes. She helps me to pick them up and she founds Chinese book. She looks at me curious.

"I… just… wanted to try, when I visit you. At least…" I say.

"It's fine"

And she looks in her purse and shows me a Dutch book.

(ooo)

This world meeting is so boring. Germany hasn't stopped talking. Everyone is falling asleep. Netherlands looks at me and I make a funny face. He makes as if he was coughing. I know him so well, I know he's trying to not laugh; I think that I should stop teasing him. But it's funny. He is so serious all the time, but he is not blunt when one gets to know him better, he's just socially awkward.

He hasn't changed too much since those days, when I used to _hate_ him, and he tried to tolerate me. But now, I like to spend time with him, we have lived too much years to know that we can't have any resentments. I am not sure when we became friends. It's great to have someone who likes flowers and poetry as much as I do. I mean, there are other people who like it too, but somehow, he is the only one who understands me.

He invites me to have lunch together, and I say yes. It has been time since we do something together. We've had so much work, sometimes I send him messages, but it's not the same. I tell him that I want to visit his place again; he had to be my personal tourist guide, because I'm his when he visits me.

He tells me that other countries ask him the same, and then I ask him if it's fun, trying that he doesn't misunderstand it. He teases me saying I'm jealous. I am not, well, not that much, he didn't have to know.

He throws his books. I help him, and I can't believe what I see, it's a Chinese book. I look at him and he blushed. He said he wanted to try. Then, I show the book I just bought: a Dutch book.

"Hey, what if I teach you Chinese and you teach me Dutch" I say.

I'm waiting for an answer, he seems surprised, and then he smiles and nodded.

"With a condition" he says.

"Ok, which one?"

"Please, don't hit me with the books" he says.

Then I remember, and we laugh.

* * *

Note: I know this one it's very complicated, I'm sorry for the POV, but I couldn't choose which point of view I like the most. I'm sorry too for the inaccuracy. I was inspired in another pair i like from another fandom, all this is platonic.


	5. A fairy tale

**Summary:** a story about a dragon and a princess

A fairy tale

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, a princess was playing near the wood; her big brother was watching her. They sat in a place where she stayed admiring the flowers. He closed his eyes for what he thought were seconds and when he opened them, his sister had gone.

Mei saw him asleep, so she decided to take a walk. In the road, she found a rabbit and she followed it until an abandoned castle, it was surrounded by a big garden. Without feeling danger, she got in. Yao looked for her everywhere, and then he saw her handkerchief near the castle. That place was watched by a dragon.

She looked from the tower, for a moment he was relief, but then the dragon appeared. Yao wondered what to do, his brothers were in a trip, and his army wasn't strong enough to rescue her. Then he remembered that in every fairy tale, there was a hero ready to save a damsel in distress. So he called every single brave man to rescue her.

The news spread everywhere, and happened that in another not that faraway kingdom, a king was trying to convince his youngest son to defeat the dragon and be a hero.

"Son, it's your duty as my heir, and to take revenge, you know that's the dragon that killed you brother and your uncle"

That castle was property of an uncle who disappeared mysteriously. In that occasion, his brother Lars was there trying to find out what happened with him. The few witness said that when the sun rose, a dragon appeared in the garden, they looked for the prince but they didn't find him, so they guessed he was dead.

The prince Henri accepted, not only for his family honor but for his brother's memory, and his uncle's. Also, he knew he ended up married with the princess, but that wasn't in his plans. He set out for that castle.

Meanwhile, Mei couldn't believe that the dragon were real; she thought it was just a story to scare kids, but the dragon didn't hurt her. The rabbit was there too.

Mei spent all the afternoon trying to find out how to escape, but she was so tired that she fell asleep. When she woke up, it was night, and she was in a clean bedroom. It was strange since there was no one there.

Suddenly, she saw a shadow, and heard voices, she followed the sound. She needed to talk with them, and ask for help. But then, there was silence again. In the morning, she saw how two cowards ran away. She noticed that when they destroyed some flowers, the dragon seemed to get mad and scared them.

The castle was big. She explored the surroundings, she was sure that there was someone else. She found the dragon asleep, it seemed calm, but she didn't want to trust it.

Mei waited until night; she played with the rabbit and watered the flowers. She went to the library, she took a book randomly, and after reading for a while, she closed it.

"So, according to this book, I have to wait until a prince saves me… it sounded boring, but what should I do? Those cowards failed. I don't want that dragon kills me, but he didn't seem very interested on me" she thought.

She went to the garden, the dragon wasn't there, and then she heard voices again. The person walked fast, she followed them until she caught them. He was a young man who looked annoyed and surprised. They were in the floor.

"Do you mind?" he said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm happy to find you. Are you caught up here too?"

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean? Where is the dragon? Who are you?"

"The dragon is gone, but he'll be back in the morning. Now, no more questions, you can go home whenever you want"

"I'll go home in the morning but at least tell me your name"

"Lars" he sighed.

"I'm Mei"

He looked at her, and went to another room, letting her alone. She was mad; she thought he was the most obnoxious man ever. And still, the most mysterious. He was keeping a secret for sure.

In the morning, the dragon slept calmly in the garden. Again, some men tried to get into the castle and he chased them away. She was bored. _"What a morons"_ she thought _"they don't know I'm not in danger"_. And she thought about her brother, he must be really worried.

She looked for Lars, but he wasn't there. She did some chores and then took a nap. When she woke up it was almost night. She saw the dragon sleeping in the garden, then he started shining and he turned into… Lars. He woke up and looked at her surprised, he went to another room, but she followed him.

"I thought you'll go home"

"Yes, but first I want to know what that was"

"You have to forget it" he said bitterly.

"I'll keep the secret, I won't tell to anyone, I promise. Don't be so mistrustful"

"I'm not mistrustful; it's just that it's none of your business"

"Well, I'm sorry, I was worried for you" she said angrily.

He looked at her, he felt strange, because she was the first person who worried about him. Of course his family loved him, but he was sure they thought he was dead.

"You don't have to worry about me. You can stay here, but you'll have to help me with the garden, your visitors are ruining it" he said trying to sound resigned.

"Of course, I'll help you!" she said smiling.

Then they started ordering the books, and cleaning the dust. Almost all those were magic and history books. Then a deep voice said: _"Finally. I'm glad you two are getting along well"._ Mei couldn't believe it, the rabbit was talking. Lars sighed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Excuse my nephew; he uses to be blunt with the visitors, as you can see"

"Nephew?"

"Yes, he is my uncle, the one who _disappeared_ "

"And he was the one who brings me here, I followed him" she said.

Lars was angry, waiting for an explanation.

"Look, we are enchanted; it's well known that damsels are able to help in these situations. And yes, I brought her here. I thought she could help us"

"Now the visitors are going to bother us"

"Do you want to be a dragon forever? I am tired of being a rabbit!"

Mei didn't understand in which way she could help them. The uncle told her the entire story: he was trying to practice witchcraft, he made a mistake and he turned into a rabbit. When Lars went to find out what happened, by accident, he spilled dragon extract and then he turned into a dragon.

The uncle told her about all the difficulties he lived, how much he had suffered, sometimes exaggerating and being dramatic. Lars rolled his eyes. She was very sad for them, so decided to help them. The uncle believed in her, but Lars looked so skeptic.

"Don't believe all what he said. Now I have to go out, the sun is going to rise. We'll talk about this later"

Lars went out and Mei went to sleep. The uncle shook his head; he needed that his plan worked. Mei was thinking about the possibility that someone could hurt them if she wasn't able to help them, but he was a very scary dragon, anyways.

The next morning, another knight ran away from the dragon. At night, Lars talked with his uncle about his plan.

"Now, tell me, how she can help us?"

"It's easy, she has to fall in love with you"

Lars thought that was the most stupid idea he had ever listened. How that unknown young lady would love a man who turned into a dragon every morning? Besides, he didn't believe in happy endings. It was ridiculous.

"And that how could help you?"

"Well, almost all the castle in enchanted. I'd be happy if she'd love me, but I'm old. Besides, if the _right_ prince saves her, it's probably that you can never be normal again. If he doesn't kill you first…"

They stopped talking because Mei approached. Lars felt uncomfortable, yes, he couldn't deny that she was beautiful and kind, but he was a dragon, how she would fall in love with him? He tried to forget it.

They cleaned a big room. Although, Mei didn't use to clean, she helped him cheerfully. The uncle left them alone. Then she broke a vase. He raised an eyebrow, and she apologized. Lars thought it was a bad idea that she remained there with them. At night, they fought, about the garden, the visitors, another broken vase. The uncle believed that it wouldn't be as easy as he thought. But then, they sometimes talked about everything, and he had hope again.

"Uncle Rabbit, you still don't tell me what to do to end with your curse" she asked him.

"Hmmmm just be nice with that boy"

She was trying her best to be patient with Lars, but he was too secretive, and unfriendly, that she was sure he hated her.

He thought about her all the time, not in a romantic way, just in general. That girl talked a lot and sang so happily, even thought, she was _caught up_ there with two strangers. All that was new to him, she even looked at him with sympathy, and not pity. He realized he felt upset every time a man tried to rescue her. That night, he asked her:

"So, I didn't kidnap you. Why don't you choose one of those men and go with him?"

"Maybe this sounds ridiculous, but I want to get married just for love. I don't like the idea of being with someone I don't love"

He looked at her. He remembered his uncle's plan.

"It's not ridiculous. Then why you don't go home?"

"Well, don't think it's a whim, but my big brother is so overprotective, and I wanted to know other places. My other brothers can travel, but not me. He is always watching me. You don't understand"

"Maybe, but I am not as free as you might think. Remember why I am here. And I think your brother loves you so much that he thinks he is taking care of you"

She felt guilty, it must be true. Yao had always been there for her, always, since their parents died, and he has to be a so young king, and take care of her and her other brothers.

"You are right" she said crying.

"Please, don't cry" he asked her.

"But it's true. My brother is suffering because of my fault"

He wanted to tell her something, comforting her, but he never knew what to do when someone cried.

"You know you can go home whenever you want"

She continued crying. He thought he was being an idiot; he sighed and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry. I don't think it's the same, but I understand you. My family doesn't know I'm fine. I came here to know what happened with my uncle and I ended up being a dragon. I don't know how much time I've been here, but I'm sure they think I am dead. I have siblings too; I promised them that we'll travel together when I came back…"

She stopped crying. They were in silence for a while. She put her head in his shoulder. It was the first time he talked about his situation, he was sad.

"We should clean" she said.

He nodded and they continued with the work. It had passed some days since the last visitor, so they didn't have a reason to fight. He started enjoying spend those nights talking with her, or just cleaning the castle and listening her singing. Suddenly, he saw her as someone special, but he didn't want to admit it. Also he felt a little bit jealous with just the thought of a prince who killed him and then marry her. Anyways, it wasn't as if he wanted to marry her, he liked to be with her, but he was sure, she didn't feel the same.

On the other hand, she thought that after all, he wasn't that bad. He paid attention to her when she talked and he was more attentive. She felt sad that maybe, she could have feelings for him, but it could be impossible. Also, she wondered, why the uncle wasn't there with them, what he was planning? Maybe he was tired and slept.

One day, Prince Henri, Yao and other princes arrived to the castle and they got into quietly. The dragon was asleep. Lars woke up and the princes fought with him. There wasn't a way to tell Henri that the dragon was his big brother. The uncle saw them and told Mei about the situation.

"Please, don't hurt him!" she asked.

They didn't listen to her, only Henri and Yao wondered why she was protecting him. The dragon chased the other two away, ignoring Henri. Yao went to talk with Mei.

"Mei, I'm glad you are fine, I had to come here, since all those idiots failed" he said hugging her.

"Yao, please, help him" she asked him.

But then, one of the men hurt Lars with his spade. For the first time, Lars couldn't protect himself. Mei gasped and run up to the dragon who was seriously hurt. She cried because he looked so defenceless.

The other men ran away, when the rabbit insulted them. They were scared of just a simple rabbit. Henri and Yao remained there.

"Why are you worried for him? He kidnapped you, isn't he?"

"No, he is not a real dragon, he is a man, and… and… I love him" she said and kissed him.

Then, the dragon shined and turning into Lars again, he wasn't hurt, but he was very dizzy. Henri was really surprised. That was his brother. And the rabbit turned into a human.

"Big brother! Uncle Jan!"

"We are normal again! Wait a minute, so it worked, I told you, I was right" the uncle said.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"You had to love him to end the curse"

They blushed and looked at Yao, he crossed his arms, thinking.

"Mei, I need to talk with you, come with me"

She was afraid that maybe he convinced her to come back home, and say good bye, after all, he never left her alone.

"I was thinking, these days were sad to me. I wanted to apologize with you, I've been very overprotective. That day, I thought in letting you travel wherever you wanted, but then this happened and I thought it could be a good idea if someone rescued you and I don't know, maybe, you finally could choose your own destiny, I wasn't planned that you could get marry, honestly. That'd be your decision"

"Yao, I'm sorry, I wanted to go home, I wasn't his prisoner, but this was like an adventure to me. I wanted to be for my own for a while, and I didn't wanted to help him..."

"Do you really love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do"

"And he loves you?"

"I don't know" she said sadly.

Yao shook his head, and asked Lars to talk with her. At the beginning, both were in silence, and then she sighed and said:

"What I said it's true, I love you. It was hard being completely honest with me, because I thought you hated me, but then I started knowing you, so I couldn't help but loving you"

"Mei, I never hated you, I was just afraid that you could judge me. These days were so important to me. It has been so much time since I talked with anyone who wasn't my uncle and his complaints. I wasn't nice with you because of my uncle's plan, honestly, I thought he was lying. Now, I know that I love you too"

They embraced. Then, they joined the others. Yao could see they were happy, and if she loved him and wanted to be with him, then he didn't have problems with that. Uncle Jan was happy too, his plan worked and he was a human again. Henri was calm because the princess loved his brother, and he didn't have to get marry yet.

Lars finally could see his family, and after so many preparations, Lars and Mei got married, and they decided to travel. She finally could see the world and he knew that happy endings existed.

THE END

* * *

 **Note:** _This wasn't my best. I'm sorry if this is horrible. I have so much adult stuff to do irl and haven't so much time to write for this day (and it's a day later)._


	6. Together

**Summary:** Lars couldn't sleep...

Together

It was 3 in the morning. Lars woke up, he was cold. He saw Mei sleeping next to him; she had stolen almost all the covers. He covered up again. Now, he couldn't get to sleep. He wondered how she did to fall asleep so easy. She just got in bed, and fell asleep. And that also happened when they watched a movie and they cuddled in the couch, and minutes later, she fell asleep, so he ended up for watching the entire movie even if he hadn't chosen it. Well, sometimes. Other times, none of them watched the movie, but that was another story…

In the morning, she woke up first, and she was always in a very good mood. He liked that she woke him up with a kiss. Then, they had breakfast and she told him about what she dreamt of, she had the craziest dreams he had ever listened. She spoke so convinced that he thought she should write them.

On the contrary, he had to find the perfect position and then, after maybe 20 minutes, he fell asleep, and he rarely remembered his dreams. Sometimes he felt as if he just closed his eyes for a second, then he opened them and it was another day. When he was very tired, he snored; she sometimes had to move him to stop that noise. Besides, he wasn't a morning person.

He observed her, she was wearing his t-shirt, it fitted her too big, but that made her look even cuter. Well, she always looked cute, like when she wore those lace nightgowns in special occasions or just randomly to surprise him, but generally, she always ended up wearing his t-shirt.

She sighed, it seemed that she was trembling; maybe she was cold or she was having a nightmare. Lars cuddled her and she woke up. She turned around and looked at him. She yawned.

"Hi, _Bunny_ " she said sleepy.

"I'm sorry, I woke you up"

"It's fine, I was having a nightmare"

He kissed her in the forehead softly.

"About what?"

"It was something crazy, we lived in a little house in a tree, and then a bird wanted to eat us"

He smiled, and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry. It was just a dream, _Tulp_ "

"Yes, but I was scared"

"It's ok, I'm here with you"

"I know, thank you"

She hugged him, while he caressed her hair. It didn't take her so much to fall asleep again. He smiled. At least it was Sunday. Saturday, they did chores, but Sundays were lazy days, and they could get up late, had breakfast in bed, and spent the entire day together.

He felt so lucky to have her in his arms every night and wake up next to her every morning. She made him so happy, with her cheerfulness, and always supporting him and taking care of him, being his confident and above that, loving him. Her warmth made him feel so calm, he smiled and finally, he could fall asleep.


	7. Pictures

**Summary:** Four seasons of love...

 **Pictures**

 ** _Spring_**

"You know what'd be nice?" she asked.

"What?"

"A picture"

"You know I am not photogenic"

"Come on, please"

He didn't like pictures, he always posed so awkwardly, he closed his eyes or his smile looked so fake, but she loved them. They had been together for more than two years and he couldn't say no. How say no to that sweet smile in that pretty face. He sighed. She kissed him on the cheek and took the picture.

It was a very warmth afternoon in the middle of the spring. They walked in the park, and then she saw an old married couple, she smiled and looked at him. She took his hand. When they arrived home, she looked very thoughtful, but she didn't tell why. They had dinner and then they went to bed.

She looked at him, he was with his back facing her, and she gave him a tap on the shoulder.

"Are you awake?"

He hummed in reply.

"Will you still love me when we were old?" she asked shyly.

"Probably" he said.

"What does that mean?"

"That means that you don't have to worry about it" he said turning around and hugging her.

 _ **Summer**_

They were finally alone. Their kids stayed with her parents. That year they decided to travel together for the first time without them. A friend lent them a house in the beach for a weekend. It could be romantic and calm.

Last summer, they took the kids to the beach. Mei spent all day playing with Vincent and Anri, while he was there with Willem. It was the first time their youngest child went to the beach, but he was a baby, he probably wouldn't remember it later. He took pictures of Vincent and Anri making a sand castle, other of Willem wearing a cute hat, and one of Mei and the kids.

They went out for a walk. It was a calm day, there weren't so many people, and they could hear the soft sound of the waves and the wind. He took her hand. They talked about what they'll do those days.

"Do you remember the first time we traveled together?" she asked.

"Yes, you got mad at me that time"

"I know, but because you got mad at me first" she replied and hit him softly.

"And I apologized. It was a dumb misunderstanding, remember? I didn't know you had such a quick temper, Tulp"

"Well, you are really stubborn. And I said I'm sorry too, ok? But then, you said the three words I wanted to hear. I remember your exactly words. Bunny" she laughed.

"And you have a good memory too" he smiled.

"You said: _'I can't believe that you are so jealous, don't you know that I love you?'_ "

"It's true. I hope you always remember those words"

Both laughed and went to the house.

 _ **Fall**_

"Are you ready? Have you packed everything? Do you remember which one is your apartment?" Lars asked.

"Yes, dad, you mentioned it thousand times. I'm ready" Vincent said patiently.

Lars was about to say something but Mei looked at him. Then, she hugged her son and she took a picture.

"Please, call us when you arrive" she asked him.

"I'll call. I promise".

Vincent hugged his siblings. They got along well, even though their disagreements. Mei and Lars were happy with that, they had never had a rivalry with their own siblings and they hoped neither their children. Then, Vincent got into his cousin's car and both left.

Some weeks later, they went to buy some groceries. She took an orange and then looked at him sadly.

"Vincent likes oranges"

He hugged her.

"It's ok. He just went to college, it's not like if won't see him again" he said.

"I know, but I miss him"

"We still have two kids waiting for us at home"

"Yes, but they'll go college one day too"

"Please, Mei, I miss him too, but he is not a child anymore" even he couldn't believe his own words, for him, the three were still children, "besides, he calls us almost every day"

They walked in silence, admiring the colors of the trees. That fall was red, orange and yellow. It was cold. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on her head, she smiled.

 _ **Winter**_

The snow was falling slowly. She was in the kitchen making cookies. He was drinking coffee and reading a book. Then, he looked at her.

"I have something for you"

"Really? I thought you didn't like Christmas"

"It's not exactly for it"

"Then?"

He took her to his office and gave her a present. She looked at him confused. What it could be? Generally, his presents weren't a secret, or at least he didn't use to give surprises, he was more direct. But she had to recognize that his presents were always perfect.

"Just open it, before kids come home"

She opened it carefully. It was an album.

"Do you remember that night when you asked me if I'll love you when we were old?"

"Probably" she teased him.

"Well, here is my answer"

They looked through the album. All their important moments were there: their wedding day, when their kids were babies, holidays, birthdays, and finally that picture they took in one of their dates, that one where she was wearing a floral dress and he posed awkwardly, as always.

"I can't believe you still remember that silly question. That happened several years ago"

"I know, but I was wondering the same. Now, we are old enough to prove it"

She hugged him and kissed him.

"Well, you are still really sweet and stubborn, and I love you so much, Bunny"

"And you are cute and have a quick temper, and I love you so much too, Tulp"

"I hope we can take more pictures for the album"

"Me too"

They kissed, they were happy to be together for all those years.

* * *

 **Note:** _Finally, the last one._ _This one is really cheesy, sorry. And thank you so much for read all my fics of this week! :D_


End file.
